


Heartbreaker, Angel

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: Dean Wants to Bone a hot Stripper,Castiel is the stripper, and he pretends to be confident but really he is just a softy.





	Heartbreaker, Angel

One:

Dean had ventured with a few buddies to male strip clubs all the time, the place had all the things Dean was missing when he played straight to his brother. Musk, Men in skin tight leather, you pay 20 dollars and all the alcohol you can drink. Today, he came to the strip club alone. Work dug a hole into Dean’s brain, deep like the grand canyon. He needed his fix and the fix he needed was a man. 

The place was half-empty, of course, it was a tuesday night. The place usually bustles on a Friday or Saturday, the usual days Dean ventures. He never went on a weeknight. He walked his way to the main stage and took a seat front-and-center. Some pretty boy with curly hair walked over to him and asked if he wanted a drink. “Whisky and a shot glass.” Dean replied simply and the bar boy walked off. 

“Welcome to The Wings of Man, My name is Charles, and who wants to meet my angels..” There was whistles through out the strip club. That was Chuck alright. He owned the place. He called the stage dancers, “Chuck’s Angel’s” Dean knew them all already, “Belthazar, Lucy, Gabriel, Raphael..and we’ve actually got a new angel for you all today, under the big spotlight.” Dean raised an eyebrow and brought his eyes back up to the stage. “He’s a real eye catcher boys, play kind with him, come out now, my Emmanuel..” 

Dean choked on the shot of whiskey he downed, his lips parted slightly as he saw that new angel, Dark hair, blue eyes, his body was wide and his muscles were slightly thick. The guy was wearing nothing but a cheap pair of angel wings and a dumb halo headband. All the other angels cleared the way for him and Dean was in awe.

His pants were tighter now as Emmanuel walked up front, directly across from Dean and he swallowed thick. Emmanuel was looking at him, and Dean looked right back with a smirk and a wink. “Hey Good-Lookin’, Pay attention to me okay?” Emmanuel said, Dean’s cock throbbed in his jeans and his throat was suddenly parched. Dean kept his eyes on Emmanuel as he grinded his body against the pole in front of Dean and wrapped his thick thighs around it and twirled. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away for a moment. 

He followed Emmanuel’s body as his hips switched, he walked off stage and Dean’s heart nearly fell out of his ass as Emmanuel approached him, “Ohohoh! Looks like my Emmanuel found his first Toy!” Said Chuck as the stage light shone almost too brightly as Emmanuel sat his ass on Dean’s lap. He was almost at a full salute now, his jeans so damn tight it felt constricting. Emmanuel began to grind against his lap and Deans shaking hands fumbled for his wallet, Emmanuel shook his head and pushed Deans hand back down to the empty seat it was resting on. “This one’s on the house, What’s your name?” Dean groaned and his hands rested on Emmanuel’s hips as he grinded fluently on his lap. “Dean..’M Dean..My name’s Dean..” Emmanuel leaned into Dean’s neck, “Hello, Dean-” Dean’s dick pulsed again and Emmanuel half-smirked at him, he leaned in to Dean one more time. “I get out in three hours..Point’s Place Motel is where I’ll be.” 

“-also Dean, you might wanna tuck it up, you can’t walk in public with a dick this hard.” He said and slid off of Dean, and he watched Emmanuel walk his fine ass back on stage and he maneuvered himself to the bathroom, to tuck up and definitely not drive to the motel to wait for him. Definitely not, totally not. He just met the guy, and even though that man was probably sex on legs. Dean doesn’t open his legs for just anyone. Not even Emmanuel. No Way. 

Dean went outside and started his car, he was flustered, discombobulated like the wind was knocked out of him. He sat in his drivers seat for ten minutes, “Dammit!” He said aloud and Dean was driving to the motel.

\--

Dean was so excited by Emmanuel’s invitation that he had forgotten he said three hours, Dean was really horny if he was going to wait in his Baby for three hours for some stripper to get off his shift. A stripper. Who knows what this man has, he could have enough STD’s to cover the alphabet and Dean was really in his car waiting for him. He shook his head, this was a bad idea. He’d be out in half an hour. Dean was getting more and more antsy by the second. He needed to pass time. 

He leaned his seat back and looked back and forth to see if anyone was there, no one. Good. Dean sucked in air and unbuckled his belt not bothering to take it off completely, just enough so he could easily free his hard dick. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down to rest on his upper thigh. He grunted audibly when he saw just how much pre was built up, Dean had a wet dick, and he was surprised he didn’t have any mini Deans running around.

His hand wrapped loosely around his dick as he began to beat himself off, he bit his lip and his green eyes were concentrated on his hand moving up and down on his dick. He moaned softly, and brought his other hand up to his mouth to bite back moans. He swears he has never been this hard in his life. It never felt this good just to fuck his own fist. He was so desperate and horny that he didn’t even notice the car pulling up next to him. 

There was a knock on his window and Dean jumped so hard his knee mashed the dashboard he hurriedly pulled his jeans back up and looked up through the window, and the person he saw made pre-cum pulse through his dick and pool on his stomach. It was Emmanuel, thank god he had tinted windows. He pulled his pants up and gently rolled down his window. 

“Hello, Dean.” Holy shit, he wore actual clothing. He had a beige long trench coat draped over a dress shirt and slacks. Dean bit his lip, how hot can one man be? “Heya Emman-You gotta have a shorter name than that.” Dean gets out of the car and looks him up and down. Emmanuel leaned against his own car, “Castiel, is my actual name.” Dean looks at him, “Castiel, Cast..Cassie? Wait no, too close to home, How about Cas?”

“Cas? I like that..” Said the man now known to Dean as Cas. Dean nodded with a smug grin, “See, must better than Emmanuel, It’s a mouthful.” He said and looked into those blue eyes and his heart flipped and almost fell clean out of his ass. Later, tonight he’d be getting another mouthful of this man’s name. “So, we going to go inside or are we gonna be out here in the cold.” Castiel let out an audible, “Oh!” and he stammers, “Yeah, yeah..let me grab the keys.”

After five more minutes, Castiel opens the door to his room. The place was clean, not a crumb out of place and Dean found that odd. Especially for the motel of a stripper. He walked inside and tossed his car keys on the nightstand and looked at Cas with pretty green eyes. “C’mere Ol’ Cas..and hit the lights.” 

Castiel hit the lights, and Dean could see from the lights of the neon sign outside, shining on Cas as that trenchcoat was taken off his body and thrown against the chair, and Dean leaned back on his hands with a smirk on his face, “You made me wait for you Cas, three hours, and not for nothing, but, I don’t even know you.” Castiel looked at Dean with studying eyes and Dean grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him close to his face, and licked his tongue up the zipper of Castiel’s jeans. 

“-And Cas baby, they say I am the best at giving head.” He says confidently and unbuckles Cas’s pants, the blue-haired man looked down at Dean with lustful eyes. He could tell that Cas was all hard up waiting for it too. Dean couldn’t be too mad at him. Strange as the guy was. 

Dean slid the belt off, and unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’s slacks and pulled them right down to Castiel’s ankles, and when he saw what this man was loading in that tent in his boxers, Dean grunted. He had a big dick. Dean sucked plenty of dicks before in his lifetime, but he was unsure if he would even be able to get all of that in his mouth. But that’s what his hands are for. To get to the areas he can’t reach, and he is good with his hands. Dean pulled the boxers just long enough to spring it free and his mouth salivated. The musky, earthy scent that filled his nostrils reminded him of what he needed since he was working on cars since eight that morning. 

Dick. 

Dean ghosted his fingers around Castiel’s cock giving it a few strokes for good measure. His green eyes flicked up to Cas’s and he looks down with a slight chuckle, “I mean Cas, Darlin’ not for nothing, but I don’t think I can get this all in my mouth.” Lie, Dean’s gag reflex has been fucked out of him years ago. He swirls his tongue around the head of Castiel’s cock as a taste tester, as if Cas’s dick was fine wine, and boy was it. 

“Mn!” was Dean’s ultimate response to that salty tang in his mouth, and Castiel’s cock twitched. His eyes flicked up back at Castiel’s as he slowly sucked in all of that cock until nose touched pelvis. Castiel fisted Dean’s hair and looked down at him, “All that about me being..to big for your mouth and you took it in like a slut.” If Dean could grin right now, he would have. 

Dean slowly pulls his head back, his tongue decorating the underside of Castiel’s cock with saliva, Dean brings his hand up to stroke his cock as his tongue swirls the tip again. His head danced with the moans that Castiel was letting out, and all he could concentrate on was those noises leaving those plump chapped lips. Grunts, groans. Music to Dean’s ears. 

He pulled off and stroked him with his hand, his gaze never faltered, “Heya Cas..You’ve got...a great dick..” Castiel grins and looks down at Dean panting, “You think So?” Dean nods and uses his other hand to fondle Cas’s balls. “It’s just so damn girthy, you sure you can get this inside?” Castiel grunts and pulls on Dean’s hair. “You bet your sweet ass, I will make it fit.” 

Oh..Oh. Dean would suck this man’s dick forever if he kept talking to him like that. Dean licked from balls to tip and engulfed his dick back into his mouth. He felt Cas grip on his hair and start fucking into him and Dean grunted, drool and precum dripping from the corners of his lips, they already felt like they were swelling. The thrusting wasn’t helping the situation. 

“Hng-” Dean made a struggled noise as Castiel face-fucked him, his eyes were lidded and beginning to tear up from Cas hitting the back of his throat. This went on for ten more hot, and heavy minutes before Castiel thrusted deep into Deans throat and came with a loud groan. Dean had no choice but to swallow. Castiel pulled his dick out and Dean made exasperated noises. 

“Fuck..cas…” His throat was scratchy and it felt like he swallowed sand paper, but that was the best feeling to feel after a blowjob, in Dean’s opinion thats how you know you got a good one. He flops back on the bed. “Dean, Are you okay? I started to fuck your throat so suddenly.” Dean wavers his hand, “Never apologize for that Cas, you just caught me off guard.” His voice was raspy. He could hear Sam laughing at him already. Bitch. 

“Dean, do you want me to fuck you.” 

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
